encore et toujours Komui
by Lovely-tease
Summary: Komui a encore une sale idée derrière la tête. Et comme d'habitude les membres de la congrégation vont déguster, surtout un certain kendoka et une pousse de soja attention l'auteur a fumé la moquette en écrivant cette fic alors attention (un peu de langage injurieux alors attention ))
1. ça commence mal

**Bonjours =) j'espère que cette fic plaira, je crois avoir fumé la moquette quand je l'ai écrite ^^ bonne lecture **

**ah oui et les perso sont a Katsura Hoshino il faut l'applaudir! **

Ah la congrégation ! Un endroit calme et tranquille où la vie était belle et-

— Enfoiré de Moyashi ! Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui me la piqué !

— C'est Allen espèce d'attardé de Bakanda ! Et non qu'est-ce que j'en aie à foutre de ta Mugen !

Bon…Vous l'aurez deviné, la petite phrase du début est un petit mensonge… Enfin, quand ces deux-là sont ensembles. Reprenons, la congrégation de l'ombre, un endroit plutôt calme si on exceptait les bagarres quotidiennes de Kanda, grand brun asocial et Allen, mignon petit blandinet ami de tous. Ces derniers étaient dans la cafétéria de la congrégation, le brun chevauchant le blandinet, ses mains sur sa gorge, tandis que le soumit essayait de l'envoyer balader avec ses jambes.

— Lâche-moi crétin ! Je te dis que je ne l'ai pas ! En plus d'avoir une mémoire de poisson t'es sourds ?!

Et la matinée continua comme ça, le Kanda et Allen saccageant tous les endroits où ils allaient en s'insultant et se battant, traumatisant les plus innocents avec leur langage assez…Imagé. Après avoir mis le salon en pièce, une personne (suicidaire) se décida à les arrêter, j'ai nommé Lenalee Lee, la cruche de service.

— Arrêter un peu tous les deux !

— C'est à ce connard qu'il faut dire ça !

— Connard toi-même Moyashi !

Et cela recommença, la pauvre (et stupide) jeune fille avait relancé la dispute alors que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient arrêtés, légèrement fatigué. Désormais le salon était en travaux car les deux malades avaient réussis à défoncer un des murs. Les membres de la congrégation profitèrent de cette pause pour séparer les deux combattants. Lavi proposa à Allen de descendre au village pour manger quelque chose, pendant que Marie aidait Kanda à retrouver sa lame. A la fin de la journée Allen et Lavi revinrent de leur balade en ville, le blandinet avait totalement oublié sa dispute avec le Kendoka. Ce dernier recherchait toujours Mugen, quand il croisa Komui.

— Ah Kanda te voilà ! Désolé te t'avoir emprunté Mugen sans autorisation mais j'ai remarqué que la lame était légèrement fissuré.

— Quoi ?! Et prévenir ça ne vous a pas sauté aux yeux ?!

— Allez au lieu de hurler viens !

Le scientifique rejoignit son bureau, le Kendoka sur les talons. Lorsqu'il fut entré, il proposa une tasse de thé à Kanda pour qu'il puisse patienter tranquillement pendant qu'il fouillait dans le bordel qui lui servait de bureau. Le brun but un peu du breuvage avec méfiance, avant de reposer la tasse presque pleine sur la table basse, arrachant Mugen des mains de Komui, et parti sans un merci. Un instant plus tard, le scientifique se mit à la recherche d'Allen, qu'il trouva facilement à cette heure à la cafétéria de Jerry, engloutissant son repas. Sans que la charmante petite tête blanche le remarque, Komui intervertit le thé préparé par le cuisinier et le remplaça par la même tasse de thé que celle qu'il avait servi au brun avant de s'en aller rapidement. N'ayant pas remarqué le manège du scientifique, Allen bu tranquillement la tasse sans se méfier, avant de rendre son plateau et d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, le Kendoka se réveilla tôt, comme à son habitude, et se leva aussitôt. Tout en s'étirant, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, qu'il trouvait étrangement court. Fronçant les sourcils, il marmonna.

— Si c'est encore un sale coup du rouquin je… ?

Il plaça sa main au niveau de sa gorge. C'était lui ou sa voix était bizarre ? Fluette ? Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il partit en direction de la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir.

Un hurlement suraigu se fit entendre de bon matin dans la congrégation.

**alors si vous désirez vous plaindre ne vous gêner pas =) et si vous avez aimé **

***yeux de cocker* une petite review? s'il vous plait?**


	2. connard de Komui!

**Bonjour bonjour à ceux qui me lisent!**

**j'espère ne pas avoir été longue pour la mettre =/**

**j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et merci aux personnes qui m'ont envoyé des review! **

Choqué par ce qu'il voyait, Kanda avalait difficilement sa salive.

— Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Il fallait comprendre le choc du Kendoka. Son miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme frêle, les cheveux blancs avec de magnifiques yeux couleur orage dont l'un était barré d'une cicatrice en forme de pentacle.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ? Pourquoi j'ai la tête du Moyashi ?

Enfin…Pas seulement la tête, son corps entier était celui du blandinet, y compris la voix bien entendue. Essayant de retrouver son calme, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

— Allen ?! Tu vas bien ? On t'a entendu hurler !

« Et merde ! Pensa-t-il. Manquait plus que cette fouineuse de Lee ! Mais attend voir… Mais oui ! Le thé ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté non mais quel con ! » Sans prendre la peine de répondre à la brunette, Kanda sorti précipitamment de sa chambre( ?), sans remarquer qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer noir, moulant parfaitement le petit derrière qu'il avait actuellement. Sans prendre la peine d'observer les regards curieux ou désireux que certains lui portait, il rejoignit rapidement le bureau de l'intendant. Ce dernier était, comme à son habitude, entrain de dormir sur ces papiers, marmonnant des phrases qui ressemblaient à « non pas ma Lenalee… ». Kanda ne se gêna pas et réveilla le scientifique à l'aide d'une bonne baffe, trop de mauvais poil pour utiliser la technique habituelle. Le regard encore un peu vague et la joue rouge, Komui déclara d'une vois pâteuse.

— Oh, bonjour Allen. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jerry fait la grève ?

Feulant de rage devant la mine innocente du coupable, Kanda grogna hargneusement.

— Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Vous savez très bien qui je suis bordel mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait boire ?!

Enfin réveillé, le grand intendant regarda attentivement le chibi hargneux qu'il avait en face de lui, avant de comprendre.

— Ah oui Kanda !

Il observa attentivement le corps que possédait Kanda sous toutes les coutures, avant de déclarer, pleinement satisfait.

— Parfait ! J'ai encore réussi ! Mais il reste encore deux-trois choses à tester…

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à on-ne-sait-quoi, la pauvre Kendoka se retenait de lui sauter dessus, laminant l'accoudoir du canapé avec ses ongles pour se soulager. Contrairement aux siens, ceux d'Allen étaient manucurés et légèrement plus longs, surtout ceux de sa main gauche avec laquelle il lacérait le canapé avec délice.

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre chambre…

— ZZZZZ…

Allen, dormait toujours comme une petite marmotte, confortablement enroulé dans les couvertures qu'il ne voulait pas quitter.

« Hm… C'est bizarre, je me sens tellement bien…Et cette odeur, qu'est-ce que c'est… ? » Le blandinet essaya de deviner quelle était cette nouvelle odeur, en vain. Quand il décida enfin à se réveiller, il ne prit pas la peine de passer par la salle de bain, préférant sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre la cafétéria. Jerry, qui attendait l'arrivée de sa petite tête blanche, fut surprit de voir Kanda, l'air endormis, lui demander poliment une dizaine de Mitarashi Dango. Lorsqu'il lui donna l'assiette, il fut encore plus surpris d'entendre un petit « merci » venant du Kendoka, avant qu'il aille s'asseoir à une table. Au final, il haussa les épaules « il est peut-être malade ? ». Allen dans la peau de Kanda, mais qui n'avait toujours pas comprit, mangeait tranquillement son assiette, se demandant pourquoi il avait l'impression d'être observé. Et surtout pourquoi il n'avait pas faim (NDA : si Allen mange moins de 5 assiettes, c'est qu'il n'a pas faim ^^), mais bon au final il s'en fichait, tant qu'il pouvait manger ses Dango. Un instant plus tard, il aperçut une tache rouge en face de lui, qui n'était autre que notre cher rouquin, Lavi, qui regardait le Chibi à tête de Kendoka avec inquiétude.

— ça ne va pas ? Tu manges des Dango.

— T'inquiète Lavi, je n'ai pas très faim c'est tout.

Le futur Bookman fronça les sourcils. « Pas de Dégage abruti de lapin aujourd'hui ? Et c'est quoi cette tête endormi ? » Il allait poser les questions à haute voix quand une annonce se fit.

— Allen Walker et Yuu Kanda sont priées de se rendre au bureau de Komui merci !

Après avoir terminé son repas, Allen se leva après avoir fait un signe au rouquin. Il déposa l'assiette sur le comptoir et s'en alla vers le bureau du grand intendant. A peine rentré que quelque chose lui sauta dessus, le plaquant brutalement sur le sol.

— Outch ! Non mais ça va pas ?! Me sauter dessus comme-

Il regarda le visage de son agresseur et eu un gros bug. Pourquoi voyait-il son visage, fulminant de rage, à quelque centimètre de lui ? Kanda, qui poirotait depuis un moment avec pour toute occupation de transformer le canapé en pièce détaché, sauta sur Allen (et sur son propre corps donc) lorsqu'il vit de quelle manière cette saloperie de pousse de soja était sorti de sa chambre. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient détachés et légèrement ébouriffés, preuve qu'il venait de sortir du lit, et ne portait que son bas de jogging noir serré au niveau des chevilles.

— Connard ! Non mais tu t'es regardé ?! C'est pas parce que tu es dans mon corps que tu dois négliger mon apparence !

— Quoi ?!

Allen regarda sa copie sans comprendre, avant de se tourner vers le grand intendant.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? Pourquoi je me vois aussi vert de rage que le Bakanda.

Le scientifique, qui se retenait d'éclater de rire, demanda.

— Est-ce que tu t'es regardé dans la glace ce matin ?

— Ben non…

Sans reprendre la parole, Komui apporta un miroir au Blandinet-brun, complètement perdu. Lorsqu'il vit le miroir de poche refléter la tête de son cher Bakanda, il bugga. Un Ange passa. Une troupe d'ange passa. Toute la famille Noah au complet passa habillés dans le style « tutu et clarinette », avant qu'Allen reprenne la parole.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait bordel de merde ?!

Tout sourire, Komui s'expliqua.

— Comprenez-moi, tout le monde en avait assez de vos petites disputes. Alors j'ai mis au point une petite potion qui vous a fait inverser vos corps ! Afin de vous comprendre mutuellement et d'arrêter vos bagarres.

Nouveau blanc. Les deux concernés se regardèrent un instant, avant de dévisager l'abruti qui leur servait de grand intendant. Le brun, toujours à califourchon sur Allen, se releva afin de s'affaler sur le cadavre du canapé, l'air déprimé.

— Ce que vous avez fait est la plus grande humiliation de toute ma vie. Ma transformation en gamin fut un véritable honneur en comparaison.

— Mais ne fait pas cette tête Allen ! Euh, je veux dire Kanda ! L'antidote est déjà en route, dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines vous retrouverez vos corps.

Allen se releva et grogna.

— Mais est-ce que vous avez pensé aux missions ?!

— Aux missions ?

— Bah oui ! On ne peut pas y aller dans cet état ! Je ne saurais jamais comment me servir de Mugen et Kanda serait incapable d'utiliser mon bras.

Le concerné, vexé feula.

— Tu me traites d'incapable Moyashi ?!

— Ose affirmer que tu serais capable d'activer mon innocence Bakanda !

— Tch…

Le brun se renferma dans son mutisme, ce qui permit à la pousse de soja de l'observer avec horreur.

— Tu me hurle dessus parce que je ne me suis pas coiffé et toi tu te balade en boxer ?!

**Alors ceux qui ont aimés ici vous pouvez trouver du papier et un stylo, quant aux autres qui, au contraire n'ont pas aimés il y a des pierres et des tomates mûres juste ici ^^"**

**la suite prochainement =) **


	3. pourquoi moi?

**Bien le bonjours =)**

**voila la suite de cette "fiction" ^^ j'espère ne pas avoir prit trop de temps pour la mettre**

**bonne lecture ^-^**

Après quelques engueulades de plus avec le Moyashi brun, Kanda retourna dans la chambre du Blandinet, qui était temporairement la sienne, et soupira. « Quelle ironie… Pourquoi il a fallu que j'échange avec lui ?! » Pensa-t-il avec désespoir. En entrant, il se vit dans le miroir collé sur la porte de l'armoire et ne put s'empêcher de rougir, gêné. Il fallait comprendre le pauvre Kanda, posséder le corps de son amour secret pouvait être le pied total pour certains (les pervers surtout), mais pour lui c'était une véritable malédiction ! Il fouilla rapidement une commode de la chambre pour s'habiller rapidement. Du côté d'Allen, l'ambiance n'était pas non plus au rendez-vous. Il avait soigné son apparence actuelle pour que le Bakanda lui fiche la paix, mais il était tout de même inquiet. « Le Bakanda dans mon corps… Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'il arrive ce genre de tuile ?! Le plus gros bourrin de la congrégation enfermé dans mon pauvre petit corps fragile en pleine croissance… » L'arrivée du concerné interrompit les sombres pensées du Moyashi. Il en prit pas la peine de frapper, et alla s'installer sur le lit encore défait. On voyait qu'il s'était habillé à la va-vite : la chemise était mal boutonné et le ruban pendant mollement autour du cou du corps du Blandinet, donnant à notre cher Kanda aux cheveux blancs un air d'enfant boudeur, surtout à cause de l'air contrarié qui avait pris place sur son visage. Allen soupira, avant de se mettre à genou devant son corps et de défaire la chemise, sous l'air hagard de Kanda.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Moyashi ?

— C'est Allen Bakanda, et si j'ai lutté tous les jours pour perdre mon image d'enfant tout mimi tout gentil c'est pas pour que tu fiches tout en l'air avec ta mauvaise volonté ! Alors tien toi tranquille j'ai presque finis.

« C'est ton côté tout mimi tout sexy qui m'a fait craqué, idiot ! » C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu répondre. Au lieu de ça il ronchonna de plus belle.

— Tch.

Après s'être relevé, Allen demanda.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— On la ferme et on attend. Hors de question de mettre les autres au courant !

Il imaginait ce que pourrait tenter Lavi si jamais il était mis au courant, et frissonna de dégoût. Il risquerait de passer un sale quart d'heure.

— Oui ça je m'en doutais, Mais comment on va faire ? Entre ton sale caractère et mon côté sympathique…

— Mon sale caractère t'emmerde, Moyashi !

— Arrête de prendre la mouche Bakanda ! Tu vois très bien ou je veux en venir. Encore moi je peux me débrouiller vu que personne ne me parlera, mais toi…

Kanda soupira, fatigué.

— On essaye d'éviter les gens jusqu'à avoir un antidote ou que les effets cessent…. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire.

Allen hocha la tête quand un grognement se fit entendre. Kanda rosit alors qu'Allen pouffa.

— Je te conseille d'aller manger, mon corps est très exigeant de ce côté-là.

— Ça, j'avais remarqué…

Il n'en dit pas plus et se rendit docilement à la cafétéria. A peine arrivé il fut interpellé par Jerry.

— Allen mon chéri ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu viens plus tôt d'habitude. Que veux-tu manger ?

— Euh…Comme d'habitude s'il te plait…

Jerry le regarda, inquiet.

— Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette mon mignon, tu t'es encore bagarré avec Kanda ?

Il fronça les sourcils, je cuisinier se justifia.

— A chaque fois que vous vous battez, j'ai l'impression que tu es déprimé. Mais bon je dois me faire des idées. Bon appétit mon petit chéri !

Machinalement, Kanda alla s'installer avec son plateau à une table, réfléchissant aux paroles de Jerry, jusqu'à être rejoint par Lenalee.

— Coucou Allen, ça ne va pas ?

— Si, je réfléchissais…

— Oh…Dis-moi pourquoi mon frère voulait te voir toi et Kanda ?

« Merde ! » Il réfléchit au quart de tour et sortit la première chose qui lui vint.

— Il voulait nous engueuler à cause de l'état du salon.

— Je vois… Il a raison tu sais ? Pourquoi vous vous battez toujours ?

« Parce que c'est le seul moyen de pouvoir mettre les mains sur ce petit corps de rêve sans être vu et sans profiter de cette situation parce que je ne veux pas dégouter ma petite pousse de soja ? »

— C'est lui qui commence à chaque fois.

— Hm… Ne t'en fait pas alors, je ferais en sorte qu'il arrête dès qu'on sera ensemble.

— Quoi ?!

Elle rosit, avant de murmurer sur le ton de la confidence.

— Je vais lui mettre le grappin dessus dès aujourd'hui ! Et crois moi je ne pense pas qu'il refuse, je suis la fille la plus mignonne de la congrégation !

« Yerk ! Plutôt me pendre ! » Le Kendoka aux cheveux blanc luttait contre une nausée qui le prit brusquement. Lenalee ne le remarqua pas et se leva.

— Je te laisse manger, moi j'ai du pain sur la planche !

Et elle le laissa là, devant un plateau remplit de bouffe en tout genre, mais à cause de la brunette il n'avait plus faim… Il rendit son plateau à Jerry qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour son mignon petit Chibi, et se mit rapidement en quête de son corps, pour le prévenir d'éviter la cruche. « Connaissant Moyashi il va essayer de la ménager et Lenalee risque d'en profiter, elle n'a pas l'air mais c'est une véritable garce ! ». Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était même pas sortit de la cafétéria qu'un plat de gaspacho lui tomba sur la tête. Hagard et le bol sur la tête, il se tourna vers Miranda (qui d'autre ?), cette dernière comme à son habitude s'aplatit en excuse.

— Allen ! Oh je suis désolée ! Je-je-je ne l'ai pas fait exprès….

Marie posa une de ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Calme-toi Miranda.

La victime dans cette histoire avait des envies de meurtre. « Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Allen buttait cette truffe… ? » Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, Marie lui demanda.

— Excuse-la Allen, tu sais à quelle point elle est maladroite… Tu devrais aller te nettoyer, le Gaspacho colle.

Voulant éviter la 3eme guerre mondiale, le faux chibi hocha la tête, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, sachant ce qui l'attendait. Ce fut rouge et malheureux, que le pauvre ressortit de la chambre, déprimé mais propre

Il repartit à la recherche d'Allen, qu'il trouva facilement dans la salle d'entraînement qu'il s'était approprié, somnolant dans la position du lotus.

— Hey Moyashi !

Le concerné ouvrit les yeux, agacé.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bakanda ?

— Lenalee te cherche pour sortir avec toi.

— Quoi ?!

— Enfin avec moi quoi ! Mais t'es moi pour l'instant alors envois la chier !

— Mais…

— Pas de mais ! Prend pas de gant elle risque d'en profiter !

— Mais après ça risque de vous laisser en froid !

— Mais je m'en tape ! Plutôt me balader vêtu uniquement d'un porte-jarretelle que de sortir avec elle !

— Ça va j'ai compris… Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Que tu craques déjà pour quelqu'un ?

— T'as pas à te justifier merde t'es moi !

Kanda commençait à désespérer et essaya de trouver le moyen de cacher la pousse de soja jusqu'à retrouver son corps. Malheureusement Lenalee choisit ce moment pour débarquer, tout sourire, dévorant le corps de Kanda des yeux.

— Kanda ! Justement je te cherchais ! Je peux te parler en privée s'il te plait ?

Le vrai Kanda se raidit. « Et merde, je vais devoir sortir avec cette conne » se lamenta-t-il. Allen, qui devait répondre à la brunette, prit son courage en main, et lui sorti sa meilleure imitation de son Bakanda.

— Tss ! Après l'autre Moyashi c'est toi qui viens me casser les pieds ?! Dégage j'ai que ça à faire !

Lenalee baissa la tête, avant de partir, les larmes aux yeux, alors que Kanda était éberlué. Allen soupira.

— Je déteste la faire pleurer, mais bon au final c'est sur toi que ça va retomber.

— Je m'en fou. N'empêche…

Il fit une grimace.

— Tu t'es bien démerdé.

Allen pouffa.

— Serait-ce un compliment ?

— Tch ! Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités ! c'est pas compliqué d'imiter quelqu'un.

— Ah vraiment ?

— Allen !

Le faux Kendoka rit discrètement.

— Eh bien voilà le moyen de voir si tu dis vrai.

Lavi venait de débarquer comme une fusée avant de sauter sur le faux Chibi, frottant sa joue contre la sienne.

— Ça va faire une heure que je te cherche ! Tu te prenais encore la tête avec Yuu ?

Se retenant de l'insulter, Kanda lui sorti une imitation du sourire candide d'Allen.

— J'étais juste venu dire à Kanda que s'il voulait sortir avec Lenalee il n'avait pas intérêt à la faire pleurer.

Lavi se tourna vers le (faux) Kendoka.

— Tu veux sortir avec Lenalee ?!

— Tch ! Je préférerais me tatouer « je suis un stupide Bakanda » sur le front !

Kanda fusilla Allen du regard, appréciant peu la remarque qu'il venait de faire. Lavi lui, était hilare.

— Préviens-moi alors, je connais un stand de tatouage génial !

— Mouais on verra…

— Bref ! Allen comme je le disais, je te cherchais. Tu es libre maintenant ?

Le concerné allait s'esquiver mais le petit sourire discret que lui lançait Allen l'en empêchait. Soupirant intérieurement il pencha la tête sur le côté, la mine faussement curieuse.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lavi lui rendit largement son sourire et il eut la nausée.

— J'ai besoin de ton aide ma mignonne petite pousse de soja !

— Si tu veux. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Le sourire de Lavi se fit carnassier.

…...Du shopping !

**et voila ! j'espère que cette suite a plu ^^ merci à ceux qui vont m'écrire (enfin...Ceux qui n'essayeront pas de me lapider ^^")**

**la suite sera mise prochainement =) bye!**


	4. torture chez l'habilleuse!

**good morning tout le monde! quelle belle journée n'est-ce pas? **

**pour ceux qui se demandent, oui je fais une dépression parce que la rentrée c'est demain et que je risque de douiller...**

**mais bon c'est pas pour ça que je ne vais pas mettre la suite ^^ j'espère que cela vous plaira =)**

**bonne lecture!**

Après avoir quitté le faux Kendoka, qui se retenait d'exploser de rire devant l'air condamné du faux Chibi, Lavi déambulait dans le village en trainant celui qu'il pensait être Allen, tout sourire. Quand ce dernier retrouva finalement sa langue, ce fut pour demander.

— Pourquoi du shopping ?

Lavi le regarda avec amusement.

— Parce que c'est la solution !

— La solution à quoi ?

— Ben à ton problème !

Kanda haussa les sourcils. « Alors comme ça le Moyashi a un problème ? ». Il prit une moue triste et annonça comme si toute la misère du monde lui tombait dessus (NDA avec un maître pareil on ne peut pas s'étonner)

— Lequel ? J'en ai tellement…

Lavi regarda à droite et à gauche, avant de murmurer sur le ton de la confidence.

— Ton problème lié à un certain Kendoka aux cheveux noirs.

— ?!

Le concerné hésitait. Le problème concernant leurs bagarres ? Ou un autre ? Kanda ne savait pas, et il n'osait pas espérer. Il continua l'interrogatoire.

— Et en quoi du shopping réglera mon problème avec mo-Kanda ?

Lavi secoua la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il venait d'entendre une bêtise.

— Allen, Allen, Allen… On n'attrape pas des mouches avec du vinaigre !

— Et...?

— Fais-moi confiance enfin !

Il le conduisit dans un grand magasin de vêtements pour homme. Lavi le détailla de la tête au pied, avant de l'enfermer dans une cabine d'essayage.

— Je reviens dans un instant avec ce qu'il te faut ! Déshabille-toi en attendant.

Il y eu un petit bug, puis Kanda devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. « Encore?! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ! J'ai lutté à mort pour m'habiller, pour le nettoyer et maintenant je dois me déshabiller ?! **Le** déshabiller ?! Pitié je le sens mal… » Il se lamenta jusqu'à ce que Lavi revienne et lui tende un petit tas de fringue.

— Essai-les dans l'ordre ! Je suis sûre qu'avec ça tu l'auras !

Le dos tourné au miroir de la cabine et les joues rouges de gêne, le faux Chibi retira ses vêtements en prenant garde de ne pas se toucher (il risquait de saigner du nez le pauvre Kendoka) il prit les premiers vêtements qu'il lui tombait sou la main, les enfila en vitesse et sorti à la vue de Lavi, effrayé par ce qu'il risquait de voir. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Il avait enfilé une chemisette blanche qui allait merveilleusement bien avec le regard couleur orage du Blandinet, ainsi qu'un short noir qui faisait ressortir le mignon petit derrière qu'il avait. Le pauvre Kanda faillit faire un malaise. « Je lutte déjà pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, mais s'il porte ça il ne risque pas de les garder longtemps »

— Je ne pense pas que cette…Tenue fasse l'affaire

Lavi hocha la tête.

— T'as raison, c'est trop sage !

— Hein ?!

Le rouquin prit un ton professionnel avant de la prendre par les épaules.

— Allen, tu as une peau parfaite et un mignon petit cul à te damner, pourquoi cacher tout ça avec des fringues qui ne te mettent pas en valeur ?

Face au mutisme du faux Blandinet, il continua.

— Allez faut se réveiller ! Il faut à tout prix trouver la bonne tenue, celle qui donnera à Yuu l'envie de croquer ton petit cul ! Aller zou je vais chercher autre chose !

Il poussa la petite tête blanche dans la cabine avant de partir en quête de la tenue idéale. Toute la journée défila lentement pour le pauvre Kendoka, Lavi lui donnant un bon nombre de vêtement les plus osés les uns que les autres. A un moment il essaya même de lui faire essayer des sous-vêtements, « si Kanda te saute dessus il faut être classe de la tête au pied ! » avait-il dit. Kanda n'en pouvait plus, voir sa pousse de soja dans des fringues plus que sexy lui faisait perdre la tête. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! J'ai fait mon boulot, j'ai mené une vie saine et équilibré, alors merde pourquoi ?! » Le pauvre était coincé dans ses idées noirs, mais quand Lavi lui soumit la proposition d'un cosplay en cuir là, il péta une case.

— Ça suffit ! Y 'en a marre, marre, marre!

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il hurla, il se défoula sur le rouquin.

— Pourquoi il aurait besoin de ça hein ?! Il pourrait s'habiller comme un sac que j'aurais envie de le sauter ! Tu veux ma mort ?! Tu veux SA mort ?! C'est ce qui risque d'arriver si tu oses lui mettre des fringues pareilles !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il laissa Lavi, qui essayait de donner un sens à ses paroles « peut-être que le 14eme s'est réveillé un bref instant… », Et rejoignit rapidement la congrégation, furax. Le faux Chibi essayait de se calmer, pensant au côté positif de cette expédition, le seul d'ailleurs… Maintenant il était sûr que le Blandin partageait ses sentiments. Grâce à cette information il retrouva rapidement le sourire. Qu'il perdit tout aussi rapidement. Il cherchait son corps et le trouva, toujours dans sa salle, une brunette collé à son dos.

— Allez Kanda ! Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi !

— Je ressens rien pour toi merde ! Fou moi la paix

— Menteur !

Même si Allen n'était pas concerné par la déclaration de Lenalee, Kanda voyait rouge. Sans prévenir il agrippa une des couettes de la jeune fille avant de l'envoyer balader brusquement. Lenalee, qui n'avait pas vu le « Blandinet » entrer, cria de douleur après avoir percuté le mur.

— Nan mais ça va pas Allen !?

Le concerné la fusilla du regard, avant de s'approcher d'Allen. Ce dernier semblait un peu nerveux, attendant le futur pétage de câble du Kendoka. Mais contre toute attente l'engueulade ne lui était pas destiné.

— Ecoute-moi bien, touche encore une seule fois à ce qui m'appartient et je te rase le crâne, pigé ?

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il prit le visage d'Allen et lui roula la pelle du siècle. Lenalee s'en alla en hurlant. Lorsque le Kendoka aux cheveux blancs laissa l'autre respirer, Allen le dévisagea, rouge.

— Je sais que tu ne peux pas l'encadrer mais de là à m'embrasser…

Kanda lui fit un sourire carnassier.

— Fait pas l'innocent Moyashi, le rouquin a vendu la mèche.

— Quoi… ?

Amusé, le Kendoka demanda.

— Est-ce que tu as besoin d'une tenue en cuir pour que je veuille croquer ton petit cul ?

Le concerné devint rouge pivoine.

— Eh merde…

— T'inquiète pas Moyashi, mais quand tu auras retrouvé ton corps dis au Baka Usagi que s'il essaye de te mettre un Cosplay je le sers à la cafétéria comme civet.

Komui choisit ce moment pour arriver.

— Ah vous voilà ! J'ai enfin terminé vous voyez !

Kanda hocha la tête, avant de sourire.

J'ai quelque chose à faire avant…

**et voila c'est fini pour le moment =) j'espère ne pas avoir traumatisé les personnages (en plus ils sont pas à moi alors...)**

**bref! ce chapitre tait l'avant dernier, et vu que le dernier est un peu plus court il sera mis samedi ^^**

**bye bye et merci pour ceux qui ont lu! **

**PS: pour ceux qui se le demandent, on est à court de tomate alors il va falloir vous contenter de pierre =S (oui bon j'adore la salade! _)**


	5. à moi à moi à moi!

**hello =) je suis désolé je devais mettre le dernier mini chapitre hier mais j'ai oublié ^^"**

**bonne lecture et encore désolée =)**

Le lendemain matin, la congrégation était calme, si on exceptait les cris de Lenalee concernant sa mise en couple avec Kanda, qui ne risque pas d'aboutir. Car à peine les deux exorcistes ont retrouvés leurs corps que le Kendoka s'occupa de marquer son appartenance sur le Blandinet qui était loin d'être contre. Bien sur tout le monde était au courant, les murs n'étaient pas très épais et la voix d'Allen très audible… Mais bon ce dernier n'en avait clairement rien à foutre, blotti contre son brun somnolant tranquillement. « Au moins cette histoire débile a eu du bon » Il laissa son Kendoka dormir pour rejoindre la cafétéria, où l'attendait un rouquin hilare.

— Alors comment s'est passé la nuit ?

Le Blandinet rougit.

— Bien…

— Seulement bien ?! Allen je t'ai entendu depuis la bibliothèque du 5ème étage !

Allen garda, le silence, préférant attaquer son repas. Mais le rouquin ne le lâcha pas.

— Yuu a refusé de te rendre ta chemise ?

Le Blandin bougonna.

— Je la retrouve plus…

Lavi éclata de rire. Vexé, Allen termina rapidement de manger, avant de se lever et partir. Mais quand il tourna le dos à Lavi, ce dernier le regarda un instant, avant d'exploser de rire.

— Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé l'adresse !

— Hein ?

Lavi sortit un miroir de sa poche reflétant le dos d'Allen. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

— Je n'arrive pas à lire à l'envers, Lavi.

Le rouquin lui murmura le message et la réaction fusa.

— KANDA ESPECE DE SALOPARD !

Fin !

Vous vous demandez surement qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hein ? c'est simple. Vous vous souvenez quand Lavi a parlé d'un stand de tatouage ? Bah Kanda, lui s'en est souvenu, voilà ce qu'il a tatoué sur le dos du Blandin :

« Propriété de Yuu Kanda, bah les pattes »

**Et voila c'est fini ^^ j'espère que ça a plu!**


End file.
